


Не факт

by Vindi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Усопп собирает факты.





	Не факт

      Всё начинается с очевидного факта: Санджи курит. Много курит. Чувствует себя прекрасно — курит. Когда печалится — курит. Курит, когда злится. И когда очень, очень злится. В эти моменты от него стоит держаться подальше. В эти моменты горит не только его сигарета: когда он злится, то становится похож на действующий вулкан. Даже спокойный Санджи способен раздробить ногой скалу — это факт. Опаснее злого Санджи только злая Нами.  
      Но Усопп подальше не держится, Усопп с удовольствием вдыхает дым. Ему нравится запах сигарет Санджи и нравится, как Санджи злится: у него при этом очень забавно дёргается бровь. Но Усопп помнит: «опаснее только Нами» — и поэтому маскирует смешок кашлем. А принюхиваться продолжает.  
      Факт: помимо сигарет, от Санджи пахнет специями и морепродуктами. Чем-то, что хочется вдыхать снова и снова. Морем.  
  
      Ещё один факт: приличный пиджак Санджи не мешает ему неприлично выражаться.  
      Любимое ругательство Санджи — «дерьмо».  
      Если вслушиваться в его слова, можно ошибочно решить, что Санджи считает мир огромным запущенным коровником. Вокруг — сплошное дерьмо. Его окружают дерьмовые мечники и дерьмовые дозорные, дерьмовое море промочило пачку сигарет в кармане, когда он нырял спасать Чоппера, дерьмовые торгаши загоняют баснословную цену за фрукты, а дерьмовая погода заставляет Нами надевать кофту поверх открытой майки.  
      Только в камбузе Санджи никогда не говорит «дерьмо», он говорит: «Луффи, прекрати!» Или, если Луффи не прекращает: «Луффи, только попробуй стащить чужую порцию ещё раз, и я заставлю тебя проглотить твои собственные кишки».  
      Факт: не заставит.  
      Потому что Санджи очень добрый.  
  
      Санджи встаёт в лютую — дерьмовую — рань только для того, чтобы взбодрить накама аппетитным завтраком. Санджи не жалуется, потому что забота о команде делает его счастливым — и это факт.  
      По дороге в камбуз Санджи насвистывает незатейливую мелодию, останавливается на полпути и машет рукой Усоппу, продежурившему ночь в Вороньем гнезде. Санджи свежий и улыбчивый, и его чёлка опять намокла, пока он умывался. Он складывает ладони рупором и кричит:  
      — На завтрак рисовая лапша с креветками!  
      Или:  
      — Запасов мало, сегодня будете дожёвывать объедки!  
      Или:  
      — Эй, дерьмово выглядишь, что тебе приготовить?  
      Он кричит разные вещи, но его бодрый голос всегда пробуждает в Усоппе желание плотно завтракать и долго, очень долго жить.  
  
      Что Санджи божественно готовит — факт, для всех очевидный. И если его блюда легко спутать с амброзией, то напитки подобны амрите.  
      Утром он ставит перед Усоппом чашку ароматного кофе с молоком. И кладёт на блюдце парочку кубиков сахара. Потому что Усоппу нравится именно так: больше молока, а сахар — по настроению. Факт: Санджи — внимательный и поэтому никогда об этом не забывает.  
      Не забывает он и о том, что Нами любит кофе без молока, но послаще, а Робин — наоборот, с молоком и совсем-совсем без сахара. Чоппер кофе пьёт редко — но Санджи помнит, что он жить не может без его фирменных молочных коктейлей.  
      Что Зоро предпочитает чай и терпеть не может шоколад, Санджи помнит тоже. Поэтому при случае обязательно втюхивает ему вместе с чаем десерты послаще: глазурь, конечно же, всегда шоколадная. В конце концов десерт умыкает Луффи, но это неважно. Санджи любит провоцировать Зоро. Факт! А Зоро, кстати, любит провоцироваться.  
      У них — всё взаимно.  
  
      Факт об Усоппе: он тоже хотел бы чуточку взаимности. Или хотя бы ароматного кофе с молоком каждое утро.  
  
      — Спасибо, — сквозь зевок бормочет Усопп и утыкается носом в горячую чашку.  
      — Чего встал так рано? — любопытствует Санджи. На сковородке заискивающе шкворчат полоски бекона. Рот Усоппа наполняется слюной — то ли от мягкого запаха кофе, то ли от острого аромата мяса. Луффи сойдёт с ума от счастья.  
      — Сны дурацкие разбудили, — не врёт Усопп. Сон и правда был дурацкий, но приятный, и просыпаться было обидно.  
      — А мне снились русалки, — блаженно прикрывает Санджи глаза.  
      Усоппу вот снился Санджи.  
      Санджи мечтательно вздыхает. Усопп вздыхает грустно, приникает губами к чашке и, почти сделав глоток, чувствует тепло ладони на своей голове. Прикосновение осторожное, ненавязчивое, но Усопп закашливается, поперхнувшись кофе, а Санджи, одёрнув руку, бормочет себе под нос:  
      — Так и знал. У тебя очень мягкие волосы, — и громче добавляет: — Осторожно там, не подавись.  
      Усопп чувствует, как краснеет до корней этих самых очень мягких — правда, что ли? — волос. От затылка вниз, по позвоночнику, как с водяной горки, проносится весёлая волна мурашек — а Санджи, чертыхнувшись, отключает плиту и падает на стул напротив. Его руки не дрожат, когда он вытаскивает в спешке сигарету из пачки на столе и безуспешно прокручивает колёсико зажигалки. Но для Усоппа факт: зажигалка заедает, когда Санджи нервничает.  
      — Что ещё ты узнал? — шепчет Усопп в чашку, вцепившись в неё окаменевшими пальцами, приятно обжигая об неё кожу.  
      Санджи раздражённо цокает, бросая зажигалку на стол, и пережёвывает сигарету с таким старанием, словно ему это доставляет удовольствие.  
      — Что ты поёшь во время дежурства, чтобы не уснуть. Что высовываешь язык, когда рисуешь. Что любишь коралловые рифы. Что ненавидишь грибы. Много чего.  
      Новый факт: когда Санджи смущён, он не может перестать трогать чёлку; он безостановочно теребит её, то путая волосы, то поправляя и приглаживая их. Усопп долго смотрит на его длинные пальцы, утопающие в цвете солнца, и молчит, чувствуя на щеках щекотку улыбки, чувствуя жар чашки в ладонях, чувствуя в груди, в горле, в висках пляску зачастившего пульса — чувствуя себя блинчиком на сковородке Санджи.  
      А Санджи отрывает от своих — мягких ли? — волос руку, выбрасывает бесполезно пережёванную сигарету, накрывает ладонью зажигалку на столе. Пальцы, помедлив, тарабанят по дереву успокаивающий ритм, и Санджи, стиснув зажигалку в ладони, несмело признаётся:  
      — Я одного до сих пор не выяснил. Ты… сказал бы мне «нет»?  
      Усопп чувствует, что ещё немного — и его грудь выплюнет зашедшее барабанным боем сердце и он умрёт. Но в его руках амрита.  
      Санджи неосознанно — и бесполезно — чиркает зажигалкой. Санджи не отрывает настороженного взгляда от чашки в ладонях Усоппа. А Усопп любуется его горящими красным цветом ушами, наслаждается жаром собственных щёк и, сделав торжественный глоток вкуснейшего на свете кофе, отвечает:  
      — Не факт!


End file.
